Garasharp
Garasharp is an unmade cobra from the unmade 1972 ''Gamera'' film, Gamera vs. Garasharp. Development Garasharp was reworked from the Wyvern. History ''Gamera vs. Garasharp According to the storyboards of the scrapped film, Garasharp was a monster that was to attack Shinjuku in Japan, prompting Gamera to arrive and battle her. During the battle, Garasharp sticks her tongue down Gamera's throat, absorbing most of Gamera's energy which paralyzes Gamera, turning him white and ballooning Garasharp to enourmous proportions. With her newly acquired strength, Garasharp proceeds to destroy Shunjuku. Time passes and Gamera recovers to confront Garasharp again, this time in the suburbs of Tokyo. During their second fight, Garasharp swallows a few explosives. Gamera uses his fire on Garasharp, but again the cobra absorbs it into her mouth. The fire however agitates the explosives inside Garasharp's throat and as a result, Garasharp is brutally decapitated by the explosion. When two of Garasharp's offspring emerge from her body, the JSDF moves in to exterminate the small monsters. However Gamera intervenes, landing near the baby monsters, Gamera allows them to slither onto his back. Flying away so that the military cannot harm the tiny Garasharp serpents, Gamera takes them to a deserted tropical island, and proceeds to break off their horns and fangs, leaving the monsters on their new home where they won't do any harm to humanity. Abilities *By using her tongue, Garasharp can absorb heat from any source to increase her own size. *Garasharp can exhale a poisonous white mist from her mouth. *The rattle of the tip of Garasharp's tail can emit a supersonic noise. *Garasharp carries her offspring within her body to protect them. These offspring are very strong despite their age and size, and are able to survive their parent being destroyed without any injury. They also survive Gamera breaking off their horns and fangs. Gallery Concept art Gamera vs. Garasharp Gamera vs. Garasharp Storyboard 1.png Gamera vs. Garasharp Storyboard 2.png Gamera vs. Garasharp Storyboard 3.png Gamera vs. Garasharp Storyboard 4.png Gamera vs. Garasharp Storyboard 5.png Gamera vs. Garasharp Storyboard 6.png Gamera vs. Garasharp Storyboard 7.png Gamera vs. Garasharp Storyboard 8.png Gamera vs. Garasharp Storyboard 9.png Gamera vs. Garasharp Storyboard 10.png Screenshots Gamera vs. Garasharp Gamera vs. Garasharp 1.png Gamera vs. Garasharp 2.png Gamera vs. Garasharp 3.png Gamera vs. Garasharp 4.png Gamera vs. Garasharp 5.png Gamera vs. Garasharp 6.png Gamera vs. Garasharp 7.png Gamera vs. Garasharp 8.png Gamera vs. Garasharp 9.png Gamera vs. Garasharp 10.png Merchandise Toys Gamera_Gashapon.png|Garasharp can be seen in this Gashapon poster, along with Marukobukarappa, Gamera, Gyaos, Gappa, Kujira Gami, Legion and Daimajin GarasharpToy2014September01.jpg GarasharpToy2014September02.jpg Trivia *Garasharp was intended to be the "Ghidorah" of the ''Gamera series, according to the filmmakers of Daiei. This role was ultimately replaced by Gyaos, and to some extent in the Heisei era trilogy, Irys. *According to the storyboards, Garasharp bleeds purple blood, like Barugon and Space Gyaos. *Merchandise based around Garasharp exists, very unusual for a scrapped monster, including multiple Gashapon figurines and action figures made by Bandai. *Garasharp is one of the extremely few unmade monsters to have known footage of it past the storyboard stage. **Garasharp is also particularly notable in that its design was finalized to the point of bearing a complete suit, whereas most other unmade monsters, even those with finalized designs, never had any suits or props created to represent them. Do you like Garasharp? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Gamera film series: Unmade kaiju - Showa era Category:Snake Kaiju